Wraith
by Cherryayay
Summary: A creature discovered, predatory and silent, hateful and compassionate, and his name meant Yellow. He was a Wraith, a Monster. His main form, an average human, with a few differences. His preferred, a hulking Predator. Let's see how he fares in Beacon. Any questions can be asked through Private Messaging.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm gonna give Evolve a try...let's see how this goes. Also, I don't really know the time zone of RWBY, or if they even have one, so I'm going with one that's close to us.**

* * *

Ever since there was MAN, there has been _**MONSTER**_. For hundreds of years, it was a simple fact. From the beginning, Human, Fauna, all have been hiding in caves, then trees, then in their villages, and finally, their Walls.

All because of the Monsters.

Sentient, huge, and absolutely dangerous, it was no wonder Mankind needed Walls to protect themselves.

For years, Mankind feared they would be removed the food chain...

...but then came the Hunters.

Slayers of Darkness, carriers of Light, rays of hope among the weakened Man. Harnessing the abilities of their souls, hardening their swings, making them faster, and more powerful than a normal Man, and a near even match to the Monsters.

After pushing the Monsters back so far against the Walls, but not without heavy casualties, the Hunters realized something...shocking: the Monsters weren't the only threat. The Monsters were just as desperate as Man, for they were outnumbered by the real Darkness, the Grimm.

Soulless, vile, savage beasts that could draw power from the negativity of Man and Mon.

It was far too late. The Monsters were the only race anywhere inhabiting the lands that could genetically handle the Darkness. And Man realized this.

Instead of making a truce, Man attempted to capture the Monsters, harnessing their powers, forcing the creatures that could've made valuable allies slaves and experiments.

Now, years later, Monsters are in isolation, where...somewhere Man isn't allowed.

Nay, all stray members of Mankind that make the mistake of entering the Monster' territory became prey.

Man, in all their greed and self-destruction never admitted they were at fault. Why would they, it's just so much easier to blame the Monsters, who refused to be their pets and servants, instead committing the disgusting act of thinking for themselves, and protecting their own.

* * *

The year is 1965, and Man still has not learned from their mistakes, instead making enemies with their own people: Human vs Faunus, at racial tensions.

The Great Wars spanning from the 1960's to the early '80s, mostly a series of small race wars and turf control, where the two races fought for dominance.

While the Faunus over powered the humans with their natural animalistic abilities, and nearly dominated, had it not been their very trump cards that been their downfall.

Flash Dust, the power of sound, the natural poisons that were three times as powerful for the Faunus, and the natural animal tensions between breeds brought them down. But it only brought them on an even level with the Humans.

So, with the two races on an equal footing, an uneven truce brought them to a sort of peace, but it was the Humans that attacked when there was no reason to, bringing the Faunus even lower, making them a minority.

And all the while, the Monsters shook their heads.

* * *

 **Alright, a shaky intro to something new. Any questions, and I'll answer to the best of my ability through Private Messaging if you are curious.**

 **Don't worry, I am rewriting the other stories, I'm not forgetting those.**


	2. Sup

**Soo~ how's your day going? Good? Sounds nice. Me? Oh, I'm fine. I just require some assistance. I'm actually starting some writing I'm sure you guys would be proud of, if you even managed to last this far with me and keep patient.**

 **Yes, I take forever. I'm well aware. Like many authors, I'm not good. Pretty bad actually, and why you all stick with me is baffling to me. None the less, I try.**

 **Since people seemed to like the idea and the idea is taking root, I'm restarting my Gamer story.**

 **And this will be well made, I swear! Maybe the intro will be rusty and some aspects won't be so well made, but I can try! It's just...I'm not much of a gamer myself, and when I do, I don't focus on the statistics or the facts every other gamer would notice. I just play to play.**

 **So, if anyone is willing to help out, I'll take what I get.**

 **Mostly, I would like some names for creatures with basic descriptions I can go off of, geographical landscapes I can use, weapons, people, magic, Dust types, weapon arts, martial arts and other things you'd expect to see in a game. And good titles for loot is a must.**

 **As I've seen, many items grant buffs such as, 30% more experience per kill or 15% better damage absorption, and I don't know how to incorporate that with a Gamer for Jaune I have my eyes on.**

 **If anyone wants to help out, I can explain where I tend to go with the story (if you really don't care for spoilers), or you can just drop by hints, or offer tips or just not do anything, whatever happens won't bother me and you're all free to express what you want.**

 **PM or review, it doesn't matter, but if you do help, I want to know your name, not just Guest. I'd like to thank you, really.**

 **As for that, I'm out.**

 **Need to find my stem...**


End file.
